Ron Anderson
Ron Anderson is a supporting character in AMC's The Walking Dead. Appearing in Seasons 5 and 6, he is a resident of Alexandria and the eldest son of Jessie and Pete Anderson. He is portrayed by Austin Abrams. History Before the undead apocalypse, Ron and his younger brother Sam lived regular lives, although they also had to endure mental and physical abuse from their father Pete. It is unknown in what ways Pete harmed Ron, but it is implied that Ron suffered some nerve damage in his left arm, making him unable to raise his arm above his head. As the initial zombie outbreak was in progress, the Andersons moved from Virginia to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The community was well stocked and well protected, so the family were able to live comfortably while civilisation outside the walls collapsed. For almost two years, Ron lived without having to worry about the undead, though he still had to endure abuse from his father. While living in Alexandria, Ron also met Enid, a girl who had survived alone on the outside for some time. Though Enid was quiet and antisocial, she and Ron soon developed something of a relationship. When Rick Grimes and his group of survivors arrived in Alexandria, they shared their experiences of the outside with the community and tried to prepare the townspeople for the threats they would eventually have to face. During this time, Ron would befriend Carl Grimes and they would spend time together. However, this friendship would not last. After Rick was forced to kill an out-of-control Pete, Ron became bitter towards the Grimes family and secretly wished to kill Rick. Even though his father had regularly hurt him, his mother and brother, Ron still loved him and wanted revenge. In the days following his father's death, Ron became distant from his family and even lashed out at his mother for maintaining her friendship with Rick. He became openly hostile towards Carl who was spending more time with Enid and began spying on Rick, following him out of town when he and Morgan came across a vast quarry flooded with walkers. Ron was almost killed during this incident but Rick managed to save him, although this did nothing to settle Ron's hatred towards Rick. He would later ask Rick to teach him how to use a gun in order to protect himself and his family, but in reality he planned on killing Rick. While Rick had organised a plan to herd the enormous swarm of walkers away from Alexandria, things did not go according to plan as half the horde was lured back towards the town when it was attacked by the Wolves. While the walls were hastily repaired before the horde arrived, the watchtower outside the walls collapsed, crushing part of the wall and allowing the undead to swarm in. The Grimes' along with Michonne, Father Gabriel and Deanna Monroe took shelter with the Andersons in their house, blocking off all the doors to keep the zombies out. It was at this time, however, that Ron's anger got the better of him and he lashed out at Carl. The noise the two boys made while fighting only agitated the walkers outside, leading to them breaking in and forcing the survivors upstairs. Carl tells Ron that he understands why he is angry, but also tells him that his father was an asshole who got what was coming to him. At this point, it seems that Ron's rage subsides, but this wouldn't last. Death In the episode "No Way Out", the Grimes' and the Andersons leave the house by covering themselves in zombie guts to hide their scent, preventing the horde from noticing them. Rick formulates a new plan and they head for the town armoury, but as they walk amongst the horde, Sam starts to panic and cry. His whimpers alert the horde and he is quickly swarmed and devoured, and Jessie meets the same fate seconds later. Watching his mother and brother die, and also seeing Rick chop his mother's hand off to release her grip on Carl, Ron finally snaps as he is overcome with hate and despair. He raises his gun and aims at Rick and Carl, fully intent on killing them. Before he fires, Michonne appears behind him and impales him through the back with her sword. As he dies, Ron still lets off a shot that strikes Carl in the face. While the shot isn't fatal, Carl loses his right eye. As for Ron, his corpse is quickly consumed by the undead. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Children Category:The Walking Dead Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Death by Impalement